Running
by Angel71
Summary: Part 15 now finally up! Jack is reluctant to accept a symbiote...
1. Part One

Title: Prologue to Running  
  
Author : Angel  
  
Season : Set right after Meridian  
  
Sequel/Series : A prologue to my story running, which will follow soon  
  
Pairing : Jack/Janet, but will change later  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, I just thought I'd borrow then and mess wit their heads.  
  
Jack sighed as he heard a timid knock on the door, it had been a long day and he wasn't in the mood for door to door salesmen. He was shocked when he opened the door to reveal Janet Fraiser, looking somewhat bewildered.  
  
"Doc?" He asked,  
  
"I.um...I wanted to talk." She hesitated.  
  
"Come in." He stepped back from the door, allowing her to enter. She went through to his living room, sitting down on the couch. "What's up?" She looked up, telling him that that was a dumb question without having to say a word. "Sorry."  
  
"No..it's my fault, I shouldn't have come." She stood up to leave, but Jack grabbed her arm,  
  
"Stay." He said resolutely, "I could do with the company." He smiled weakly. She nodded, sitting back down. Jack sat next to her. "I have a pretty good idea why you came." He said when they were both settled,  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah." He paused, "It wasn't your fault." They fell into a companionable silence for a few minutes. "You want a beer?" Jack asked as he stood up.  
  
"Yeah, please." She answered. Jack emerged from the kitchen a few minutes later with two beers. "Thanks." She said as she accepted one. Again they fell into a silence, this time it was Janet who broke it, "So where do you think he'll go?" She asked,  
  
"I don't know." Jack admitted, "Niether did he."  
  
"I'm going to miss him." She said quietly.  
  
"Me too." Jack admitted. He looked over to Janet and saw a tear escape from her eye, he reached out and tenderly wiped it away. "Hey." He said soothingly, "It's ok. He'll be back you know, even if it's just to bug the hell outta me." Janet smiled sadly. "Come here." Jack said opening his arms to her, she gratefully accepted the invitation, burying her face in his shoulder. Jack held her tightly, the day's events filling him with a need for the comfort of holding someone. They sat like that for a long time. Eventually Janet pulled away from the embrace.  
  
"Thanks." She said, her face mere inches from his, their eye contact unwavering. Suddenly their lips were touching, and both found themselves overcome by need, niether stopping to think about the consequences.  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Janet woke up, slightly disorientated for the second it took for her to recognise where she was, she was in Jack's house, in Jack's living room, on Jack's couch, with her head resting on Jack's chest.  
  
"Shit!" She whispered quietly as the memories came flooding back. She carefully got up, doing her best not to wake Jack, grabbed her clothes, got dressed and got out of the house as quickly as she could. 


	2. Part Two

Janet sat in the commissary nursing her cup of coffee, mulling over what an idiot she had been. She didn't notice that Sam had sat down opposite her until she spoke.  
  
"Hi." She said somberly, Janet looked up, startled,  
  
"Hi." She avoided making eye contact and turned her attention back towards her coffee. She couldn't face Sam, she felt like she had betrayed her.  
  
"I was trying to call you yesterday when we got back." Sam said, concerned by her friend's behavior.  
  
"Yeah, Cassie said, I forgot to call back, sorry." Janet lied, she'd been there when Sam had called all three times, but she didn't hadn't wanted to talk to her, truth was she still didn't.  
  
"Oh." Sam replied, sensing her friend wasn't telling the truth. "I just wanted to make sure you were ok, and I could have done wit someone to talk to." Sam said sadly. Janet felt awful, not only had she betrayed her friend, but now because of her guilt, she'd not been there for her when she needed her.  
  
"I have to get back." Janet knew the excuse was feeble even as she was making it. Sam looked on as Janet hurried from the commissary, confused by her actions.  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Jan!" Jack grabbed Janet's arm, pulling her into a storage closet. "We need to talk." He said, his voice serious.  
  
"Do we?" She said evasively.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I'd say so. You've been avoiding me ever since..you know."  
  
"Have I?"  
  
"Jan don't be like that, it's not that big a deal." Jack said, confused by her attitude,  
  
"Jack we slept together!"  
  
"So." He shrugged. "It's not like we haven't done it before."  
  
"Jack, that was fifteen years ago!" She said, angered by his blasé attitude. "A lot's changed since then." She said, her tone softer.  
  
"Such as..."  
  
"Never mind." She said turning towards the door. "Let's just forget it ever happened." She said exiting the room.  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Hey Teal'c." Sam greeted her Jaffa friend warmly as he entered her lab. He nodded his acknowledgement in his customary fashion. "Actually I'm glad you stopped by. I wanted to talk to you."  
  
"Does the ascension of Daniel Jackson still trouble you." He asked,  
  
"No." She answered quickly, "Well yes, but that's not what I wanted to talk about."  
  
"What then is it that you wish to discuss?"  
  
"Have you noticed an atmosphere?" She asked, hesitant over how to phrase her question.  
  
"This world has an atmosphere composed of oxy-" She cut him of mid- sentence.  
  
"No Teal'c that not what I meant." She said smiling at how literal he could be.  
  
"What then are you referring to?"  
  
"Between the Colonel and Janet, I dunno, they just seem off with each other."  
  
"I have indeed noticed their strange behavior around one another, perhaps it is to do with the ascension of Daniel Jackson." He suggested.  
  
"Maybe." Sam said thinking of a reason herself.  
  
"I'm sure it will pass in time." He laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks Teal'c." She smiled. 


	3. Part Three

Sam headed down to Janet's office, determined to find out what the hell was going on. She knocked on the door, readying herself.  
  
"Come in." She heard a rough voice call. Sam's determination quickly left her when she saw the state of her friend. "Hey." Sam greeted her. Janet managed a small smile.  
  
"What can I do for you?" She said, turning her attention back towards the paper work in front of her.  
  
"Umm...I was just wondering if you wanted to come out tonight, you know with the Colonel and Teal'c and me?" Sam asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't think so." Janet said, not lifting her eyes. "I've got a ton of work to finish." She said apologetically.  
  
"Oh." Sam said, feeling awkward.  
  
"Was there something else?" Janet asked sharply, the last few sleepless nights shortening her patience.  
  
"No.." Sam replied hesitantly. "Actually yes." She said, her determination coming back. "You've been avoiding me for weeks now, and I have no idea why, have I done something to offend you or something? Because if I have please just tell me so I can try and fix it." She continued. "I miss you." She added softly, "And I've really needed you over the past few weeks."  
  
"I'm sorry." Janet said quietly, still not looking at her friend. "As much of a cliché as sounds, it's not you, it's me."  
  
"Well what, what's wrong?" Sam asked concerned. Janet shook her head.  
  
"It doesn't matter."  
  
"So will you come out tonight?"  
  
"No, I wasn't lying, I can't."  
  
"Are you ok? Health wise I mean, you don't look so good." Sam asked, nothing but concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm fine, I've just picked up a bug or something." Janet replied.  
  
"Right." Sam said, in a tone that conveyed she knew that Janet was lying. "If you decide you want to talk you know where I am." She said storming out of the office. Janet put her head in her hands, unable to hold her emotions in check. She had screwed up, big time, and it was getting to her. She couldn't stop the tears that fell.  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
Janet paced her bathroom floor anxiously, this was turning out to be the longest three minutes of her life. She looked and her watch for what seemed like the millionth time, the three minutes was up, she took a deep breath, trying to bring herself to look at the test. She picked it up cautiously, her hands shaking. She gasped when she saw the result, she didn't know why, it wasn't that big a surprise, the truth was she'd known for at least a week, maybe it was seeing it black and white, or in this case blue and white. There was no doubt for her to cling on to now. She was pregnant with Jack's baby. 


	4. Part Four

It had been a month and a half since Janet found out she was pregnant, she was now 11 weeks gone, and she still hadn't said anything to anyone. She was still avoiding Jack, and thankfully Jack was still avoiding her. It had become quite awkward in briefings, and they both knew that the others were picking up on the weird vibe between them. Sam had been trying to talk to her for weeks, but Janet just kept blowing her off, and she eventually got the message. Janet could see how hurt Sam was by her actions, but she couldn't help herself. She had learnt a long time ago that it was her nature to push others away, it was a part of her defence mechanism. She was still trying to absorb the fact that she was pregnant herself. She couldn't worry about other people's reactions, she had to figure out her own first. A part of her was angry, it was typical of her luck after all, some people try for years for a baby, and she gets pregnant after a one-night stand. Another part of her was disappointed in herself, that she shouldn't have let this, any of this happen, and by that she meant what happened with Jack. But the majority of her was happy, ecstatic even. She had always wanted kids. Once Janet realised this fact, she became determined to do whatever it took to make this situation work. And she had a feeling it might take drastic measures.  
  
It took another week for Jack to approach her, he came to her office, knowing she would be there he strolled right in,  
  
"It's considered polite to knock." She said irritably, her early lack of sleep over the last few weeks reducing her tolerance considerably.  
  
"Yeah well, I didn't think you'd let me in."  
  
"You might have been on to something." She said, rubbing her forehead to try and force back the headache she could feel forming.  
  
"Janet we can't go on like this." Jack said, his usual sarcasm replaced with seriousness.  
  
"Like what?" She asked, being deliberately evasive.  
  
"This!" He was almost shouting. "You've been avoiding me like the plague. And you know what, I could let that go, understand even, but what you're doing to Carter is out of order. She thinks she's done something. You can't let her suffer for our mistake." Janet mentally cringed at his word choice, he'd just proved what she'd known all along, what happened between them was just a mistake.  
  
"Jack just leave." She was too tired to even put any anger in her voice. Jack just stood for a second, unsure what to do, eventually, sighing, he turned on his heel and left. As soon as she was sure he was gone, Janet put her head in her head in her hands, sighing, she made a decision. She stood up, picking up the form that she had filled out over a week ago and headed to General Hammond's office.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Enter." The General answered her knock, "Dr Fraiser, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I wanted to give you this sir." Janet said handing him the envelope.  
  
"What is it?" He asked opening it.  
  
"My resignation." She said, staring at an invisible point on the wall.  
  
"May I ask why?" Hammond's voice was full of concern for his officer, if he had to guess he'd say she hadn't slept for at least a week, and he'd be a fool if he didn't notice the obvious atmosphere between her and a certain Colonel.  
  
"No." Janet said sharply, but she relented immediately, the General had done nothing to be at the receiving end of her currently short temper, and he had done a lot for her over the years. "I'm sorry sir." She apologised, making eye contact with him for just a second, "It's a personal matter."  
  
"I see." He said putting the piece of paper down. "I'm afraid I can't accept this." Janet gave him a questioning look. "It obvious that you've been having some personal issues, I believe your judgement has been clouded." He said, still only concern behind his words.  
  
"With all due respect sir, it hasn't." Janet protested, her determination clearly showing.  
  
"Maybe you should go home and sleep on it." Hammond suggested.  
  
"Sir, I've made my decision, please just accept it." There was an element of desperation in her voice, but the General could see that she wasn't going to change her mind.  
  
"Very well. I'll have a replacement Dr. transferred immediately."  
  
"Thank you sir." Janet said, her eyes filling, she mentally cursed the 'damn hormones'. "For everything." Hammond gave a small smile, nodding his head in an acknowledgement that he understood what she was saying. He stood up,  
  
"It won't be the same without you." She smiled sadly, giving him a brief hug, reminding him of the day of his own brief retirement a few years ago.  
  
"Thank you sir." There was an awkward moment between the two people who had been through so much together but still barely knew each other. "My shift just ended, so I'll.." She trailed off, Hammond nodded.  
  
"Dismissed Doctor." He said sadly. He sat back down once she had left, mulling over the loss of his CMO and racking his brains to think what exactly could have happened to make her resign like that.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
A few days later, Jack was ready for another confrontation with Janet, the only problem was, he couldn't find her anywhere. He had tried looking everywhere on the base, his last option being her office, which, if truth be told, she was barely ever in. He knocked this time,  
  
"Come." An unfamiliar voice called. Jack opened the door and was thrown off to discover somebody who wasn't Janet in her office.  
  
"Oh....sorry, wrong office." He made an excuse, turning on his heel. Jack was worried now, given his history with Janet, he had a sick feeling in his gut about what might have happened, and there was one way to find out.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
"Colonel?" Hammond queried as Jack stuck his head around the door.  
  
"I was just wondering if you knew where the doc had got to?" Jack asked, remembering to use her nickname. A grave expression crossed Hammond's face as he realised the significance of the events a few days before. "What?" Jack asked, his worry growing.  
  
"Colonel, Dr. Fraiser resigned two days ago."  
  
"She what!" Jack exploded.  
  
"I assumed she was going to inform you herself."  
  
"Yeah well she never." Jack snapped. "As second in command of this base am I not supposed to be informed about stuff like this?" He paused. "Sorry General, I didn't mean any disrespect. It's just..permission to leave the base and go find her?" He asked,  
  
"She seemed pretty set in her decision, I assume you know why."  
  
"I've got a pretty good idea."  
  
"Permission granted."  
  
"Thank you sir." Jack said running out of the door.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Jack immediately went to Janet's house. But upon arrival found it deserted, no sign of her or Cassie, her car was gone, and Jack could see through the back window that some of her stuff was as well. He was too late. Just as the realisation dawned on Jack, his cell rang.  
  
"O'Neill." He answered.  
  
"Sir, it's me." Jack recognised Sam's voice.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked,  
  
"I think you'd better come over to my place. Now." With that she hung up. A tiny glimmer of hope ignited in Jack that maybe Janet was there. He made his way there as quickly as possible.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
Parking outside Sam's house, Jack was immediately disappointed to see no sign of Janet's car. But he still held onto the hope that she could have parked her car elsewhere and walked. He knocked on the door, and a mightily pissed off looking Sam answered.  
  
"Finally. I think you've got some explaining to do." She said, turning away from the door and walking back to her living room, Jack followed, closing the door behind him. As he entered he saw Cassie sitting on one of the couches some bags beside her.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked,  
  
"That's what we'd like to know." Sam retorted.  
  
"What?" He addressed his question to Sam, who nodded in Cassie's direction. She looked up, and took the prompt from Sam.  
  
"My mom's left." She said sadly.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, sounding more surprised than he actually was.  
  
"Janet asked me to look after Cassie for a while." Sam began to explain. "Until she gets settled somewhere else." Jack didn't say anything. "Did you know she resigned?" Sam demanded.  
  
"I just found out today."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"No." He lied.  
  
"Cassie tell him what she told you." Sam again prompted the girl.  
  
"She said that she'd screwed up here and that she wanted to get a clean break from everything." Cassie quoted her mother's words earlier that day. Jack turned his attention towards her.  
  
"Cassie listen to me." He said seriously, "This is very important, did she say anything about where she was going?" Cassie shook her head. "Mention any names, any places, any relatives she was going to stay with?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. She just said she'd call me when she got settled so I could come visit, and stay with her if I wanted." Jack sighed, she'd done it again, it was Janet's answer to her problems when things got tough, running. 


	5. Part Five

It was almost three months later when Janet had finally settled in her new home. She was now six months gone, and showing. Her new apartment was small, two bedrooms, one bathroom, a small living area and a small kitchen, but it would do her until she could bring herself to sell her old place in Colorado. Janet had been apprehensive about going to the interviews that she had arranged before she left, she knew it would be hard getting anyone to take her on because of her pregnancy. Luckily, at her second interview, one of the members of the interview panel was an old friend from med. school, Joanne Shaw, who convinced the other panel members to take Janet on, despite her condition. Her and Joanne had become close again now they were working together. Her new job working, in the busy ER of ..... seemed mundane compared to the SGC, no matter how manic it got. She missed her old job, her friends, and her daughter. At least she would only have to deal with the last one for another couple of weeks, Janet had arranged for Cassie to fly down one weekend each month. The first day she arrived, Janet decided to tell her the truth. Well, most of it. She told her that she was pregnant, and that it wasn't planned, and that she didn't want the father to know since he'd called what had happened a 'mistake'. Cassie had understood, surprising Janet with her maturity, she decided that she wanted to move down to Atlanta to be with her mom and the baby. Janet had insisted that she complete the remainder of the school year at her current school, and Cassie had agreed. She had also agreed not to say anything to anyone in Colorado. What Janet did not tell Cassie was who the father of the baby was, and Cassie was smart enough not to ask.  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
Three months on in Colorado, Jack was still thinking about Janet all the time, he missed her, and it was obvious that Sam did too. He had tried many times to pry information from Cassie, he knew Sam had as well, but she refused to say anything except she had seen her mother and that she was fine. He also knew that she was being extremely smart. Sam had snooped through her stuff looking for any clue as to where Janet was, but there was nothing. Jack had even gone to the extremes of checking Janet's bank details after she had left, using the privileges he had as 2IC of the SGC, but she had closed her accounts. The next day Hammond had called him into his office and given him a lecture about breach of privacy etc. Jack barely listened, but he did hear the part Hammond added at the end,  
  
"The point is Jack, she doesn't want to be found."  
  
Jack had taken that in, and he had stopped looking, resigning himself to that fact, figuring that she would come back for Cassie when she was ready. 


	6. Part Six

To say Jack was pissed would be an understatement of epic proportions. He was raging. He had been waiting for Janet to come back for months, and he had fully expected her to come back, for Cassie's sake if not anything else. What he didn't expect was for Cassie to disappear off to wherever her mother was. He had run out of patience now. He hadn't realised how much he appreciated her being around until she was gone, and now he was determined to find her. That was why he was now storming towards General Hammond's office, scaring the young airmen he was passing in the hallway.  
  
"General sir." Jack barged into Hammond's office, barely retaining any kind of composure at all.  
  
"Something I can do for you Colonel?" His tone revealed his annoyance at Jack's entrance.  
  
"Yes sir, I want you to let me find Janet." He said, staring the General in the eye.  
  
"What?" Hammond didn't follow Jack's demand.  
  
"We have the facilities and authorisation to track her down here, through bank account and credit card activities." Jack said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Absolutely not!" Hammond exploded. "I've already explained my position on this matter Colonel."  
  
"But sir-"  
  
"No buts Jack." Hammond interrupted. "Under absolutely no circumstances are you allowed to use base facilities or privileges to pursue this matter. Am I clear?"  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"Am I clear Colonel?"  
  
"Crystal, sir." Jack replied, feeling somewhat put in his place.  
  
"Colonel, please don't think I don't know how you feel about this matter. But I can't allow you to use official methods to find her." Hammond's voice was full of suggestion.  
  
"Sir?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Of course, if you were to pursue the matter outside of this base...with say, family members. I would have no control." Jack nearly kicked himself,  
  
"Of course sir, you're a genius, why didn't I think of that. General sir, request permission to take a few weeks leave?" Jack was already making a plan in his mind.  
  
"I believe I received that request a few weeks ago Colonel, permission granted." Hammond was letting him go with as little hassle as possible.  
  
"Thank you sir!" Jack practically ran out of the room.  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
Jack had left that night as soon as he got a few things together, he headed straight for the Fraiser household, kicking himself all the way for not thinking of it himself. He arrived the next afternoon, only stopping a few times on the way, for comfort and coffee breaks. When he arrived, he could see a figure out in the garden, planting, he recognised her instantly.  
  
"Hey Kate." He called out warmly as he got out of his truck. She turned around, smiling when she saw the voices' owner.  
  
"Jack!" She said getting up and crossing the garden to greet him with a hug. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for Janet." He replied, the smile fell from her face instantly.  
  
"I had a feeling that would have something to do with you." She said, turning and going into the house. "Come in." She called after him for him to follow.  
  
"Have you spoke to her?" Jack asked eagerly.  
  
"Can I get you something?" She asked deflecting his question.  
  
"Umm, coffee please. You didn't answer my question."  
  
"Let me get the coffee first." She disappeared into the kitchen. "Make yourself at home." She called. Jack sat down, rubbing his eyes tiredly, the drive through the night taking its toll on him. Kate reappeared a few minutes later with two coffees.  
  
"Thanks." He said gratefully accepting the coffee from her, he took a few sips and then placed it on the table. Kate kept hers in her hands, watching Jack carefully. "Kate, if you know where she is, please tell me." Jack practically pleaded. Kate sighed.  
  
"You know you're the only boyfriend of hers I've ever approved of. She could have done a lot worse than to marry you." She laughed, "Hell, she did do a lot worse." Jack smiled sadly,  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"She says she doesn't want to see you."  
  
"She said that?" Jack asked, surprised by Kate's statement.  
  
"Not in so many words, but I'm her mother Jack, I know exactly what she meant."  
  
"Right." Jack sighed.  
  
"She's not happy, I know that much, I can hear it in her voice." She continued. Jack looked up, a mixture of emotions showing on his face. She smiled, "You still care about her, don't you? After all this time and everything that's happened, you still care about her." Jack sighed again,  
  
"I used to think I was over her." He laughed a little, "I don't think I'll ever get over her. I let her get away the last time, please, don't make me lose her again." Jack said, his fatigue forcing his emotions much closer to the surface than he usually allowed. Kate appeared pensive for a few seconds,  
  
"Ok." She sighed, "But I swear to you, if you hurt my daughter, I will hunt you down." She threatened, and Jack was reminded about just where Janet got that feisty streak.  
  
"I swear to you ma'am, I'll try my best to make it work this time." Jack said sincerely. She smiled at him,  
  
"I guess I can't ask for anything more." She paused. "And I thought I told you not to call me ma'am, it makes me feel old." She smiled, joking with him, Jack returned the smile,  
  
"I forgot. I've not seen you for a long time."  
  
"Too long." She replied, "Much too long."  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
Kate told Jack that Janet was in Atlanta and the name of the hospital she was working at, Jack had his flight booked for that night within minutes.  
  
He made it to the airport just in time for check-in, and had an uneventful wait for his flight to be called to board. Once it was, Jack settled down in his seat, allowing his fatigue to win, falling into an uneasy sleep. 


	7. Part Seven

Jack arrived in Atlanta in the early afternoon. It was about six when he reached his destination, the hospital Janet was working in. He entered the busy ER, a receptionist looking at him questioningly.  
  
"Hi." He smiled. "I'm looking for Janet Fraiser." The receptionist scrutinised him,  
  
"I'm afraid you'll have to take a seat and wait until she gets to you sir." She replied, assuming him to be a patient.  
  
"Oh, no, I'm an old friend of hers. I just got into town, I just need to say hi before I go to my hotel." It technically wasn't a lie.  
  
"Oh, ok." She frowned, unsure of whether or not she trusted the man in front of her, Janet hadn't mentioned anything about a friend coming from out of town, but then, she did keep herself to herself. "She's just through there with a patient, she should be done in a minute." She pointed in the direction.  
  
"Thanks." Jack smiled again, going in the direction indicated. He could tell it was Janet from behind, she was standing a few feet away, her back turned, talking to a patient.  
  
"Ok, so if you just stay off the leg for a few days it should be fine." He could hear that she was smiling.  
  
"Thanks doc." The patient smiled in return, hopping off the bed and away on crutches. Jack stood for a moment, she was still unaware of his presence, busy writing on a chart.  
  
"Long time no see huh doc?" He said suddenly. The chart dropped from her hands and she turned around. Jack immediately noticed the bump underneath her scrubs, his eyes falling to it for only a few seconds, but Janet caught him and instinctively put a hand to it protectively. Jack didn't show his shock at her appearance, the two second flit in his gaze the only indication. Janet stood silently, shocked at seeing Jack standing in front of her. Joanne suddenly appeared behind Janet, the noise of the falling chart attracting her attention. She picked it up and put it on the bed.  
  
"Janet, what's wrong, are you ok?" She asked, concerned for her friend. This snapped Janet out of her trance-like state.  
  
"Yeah..I'm fine, thanks." Janet said, her eyes still fixed on Jack. Joanne looked to him, a look of realisation on her face.  
  
"Umm..ok, if you need me, just call." She said, sending Jack a threatening look. Janet, fully recovered from her shock now spoke,  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, her hand still defensively over her bump.  
  
"Looking for you. I think we need to talk." He replied, his tone neutral. "Can you get a break?" She looked at her watch, sighing, realising that there was no getting out of it anymore.  
  
"My shift's just about to end, let me clear it with Joanne." She said, turning and walking over to her. Joanne saw her coming,  
  
"Hey, are you sure you're ok?" She asked,  
  
"Yeah, honestly, I'm fine." Janet smiled weakly.  
  
"You scared the hell outta me there, I thought you'd gone into premature labour or something." She half laughed. Janet smiled half-heartedly, thinking that that might be a preferable option to what actually happened.  
  
"Would it be ok if I took off just now? My shift's due to end in tem minutes." Janet asked.  
  
"Is that Jack?" Joanne asked, Janet nodded, Joanne put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Janet laughed,  
  
"No, but.." She trailed off,  
  
"Take as much time as you need, you can have the next couple of days off if you need."  
  
"Thanks." Janet smiled.  
  
Jack watched the exchange between the two women, his mind trying to analyse exactly what was going on. Janet came back over,  
  
"Just give me a second to grab my purse." She said, walking towards the staff locker room, indicating Jack should follow, they were both silent as she took her stuff out of her locker. They stopped when they were outside the hospital, Jack spotted a bench,  
  
"Sit?" He asked, pointing to it, she nodded. They sat for a few minutes in silence before Jack suddenly blurted out the question they both knew was on his mind, "Is it mine?" She looked down, nodding again. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" Jack asked his tone stuck between angry and hurt. Janet closed her eyes, thinking of her answer,  
  
"I don't know..I guess I just thought it would be easier this way."  
  
"Easier for who?" Jack said accusingly. Janet stood up as quickly as she could,  
  
"For everybody. I just...I know I should have told you, I just couldn't." She said beginning to pace. Jack stood as well,  
  
"Did you even try?" He asked angrily, his voice getting louder, attracting attention from passers-by.  
  
"Jack this isn't the place for this." She said quietly, he sighed,  
  
"No probably not." He agreed.  
  
"Have you got a rental car?" She asked, he nodded, "You can follow me back to my apartment." She said, heading off to the car park.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
She held the door open for Jack to follow,  
  
"Nice place." He said as he entered, the first words spoken since they'd left the hospital.  
  
"Yeah, well, I haven't sold my place back ho- in Colorado yet." She cut herself off from saying home, here was home now.  
  
"Right." Jack said. "So where were we? Oh, that's right, why was it you left without telling me you were having my baby." He said angrily,  
  
"Well you didn't seem too interested at the time. I thought it was just a 'mistake'." She retaliated, quoting the word he'd used months earlier. Jack was confused for a second until he remembered what she was talking about, relenting a few seconds later,  
  
"I'm sorry. I just....you know?" He didn't know how to word it, she nodded sadly,  
  
"It's my fault, I could have dealt with this a whole lot better."  
  
"That's an understatement." He smiled, breaking the tension a little.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled back, sitting down.  
  
"I've missed you." He admitted, sitting next to her,  
  
"Me too." She paused, "I'm sorry Jack, really." She said putting her hand over his,  
  
"Me too." He paused, "When I said it was a mistake, I didn't mean....if I'd known..." He paused again, "You could have just told me you know." He said softly, turning his hand round under hers and taking it in his own.  
  
"It's not as easy as it sounds."  
  
"I guess." Another pause, "So what are we going to do?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You wanna get married?" He asked casually, she couldn't help but laugh, "Well you don't have to laugh."  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just, you said it so casually. Besides, we can't." She said still smiling,  
  
"Why not?" He frowned,  
  
"I'm not about to marry another guy who doesn't love me." She said, her tone more serious,  
  
"What, where the hell would you get the idea that I don't love you, you're the one that keeps running away from me." Jack said indignantly. Janet sighed,  
  
"I run because I love you too much." She whispered quietly.  
  
"What?" Jack asked, not sure he heard right, she sighed, deciding just to take the plunge and tell him the truth,  
  
"I said, that I run because I love you too much." Her floor became a sudden source of fascination.  
  
"I don't get it." Jack frowned.  
  
"Never mind, just forget I said anything."  
  
"No, what do you mean?" He asked, she sighed,  
  
"I'm afraid to love you." She said quietly, Jack waited for her to continue. "You have such a dangerous job, now it's the 'gate, before that it was special ops. Every mission you go on there's a really high chance you're not coming back, I don't think I could deal with that." She said it all quietly, afraid it would sound stupid, it suddenly all made sense to Jack, he had had no idea about any of this.  
  
"So that's why you weren't there when I got back from the mission fifteen years ago?" He asked, she nodded timidly, "And why you left this time?" She nodded again. "I had no idea." He thought for a second, "I'll still don't get where you got the idea I don't love you though?"  
  
"Because you love Sam." She said even quieter than before. Jack coughed and spluttered for a second,  
  
"Carter?! Where the hell did you get that from?" He asked,  
  
"I was there for the whole zatarc thing Jack, remember, 'I care about her, a lot more than I'm supposed to'." She quoted him,  
  
"How do you get love from that?" He asked, frowning.  
  
"Because everybody sees the way you look at one another."  
  
"What, everybody thinks? Oh god! Me and Carter?" Jack was shocked by the idea, "I mean, yeah, she's attractive and..but I mean, we would kill each other." Janet looked up at him,  
  
"You really don't love her?"  
  
"No! There's only room for one Major/Doctor in my life." He put his arm around her and pulled her closer to him, she went willingly, "And that's Major./Doctor Shaw from SG-9." She looked at him again, until she say the smile he was fighting to suppress, she hit him playfully, before settling back down into his arms again. He noticed her shift uncomfortably a few times.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, concern filling his voice,  
  
"Nothing." She said sitting up, "Somebody's just being a little active."  
  
"Really?" Jack asked, his voice full of excitement. She nodded, "Can I?" Jack held his hand out. She nodded, taking his hand and placing it on her expanded stomach where he would best be able to feel their son or daughter moving. Jack laughed as he felt their child move beneath their hands, looking at her, his eyes full of wonder. He could still see the uncertainty in hers. "I promise I'm never going to leave you, either of you." He promised, she smiled,  
  
"Don't make promises you can't keep." She said sadly, a moment passed and she smiled again as the baby kicked, "It's ok, it doesn't matter anymore." He frowned, "You'll keep coming back, that's all that matters." She smiled as she said it, despite knowing that it was something neither of them would have a say in.  
  
"Right." He smiled, knowing the same thing. 


	8. Part Eight

Janet leaned back into Jack, his hands still resting on her stomach. They sat in silence for a few more minutes until Jack spoke,  
  
"So where's Cass?" He asked.  
  
"Out with friends." She replied,  
  
"She's been here for a few days." He said, surprised.  
  
"I know, she seems to be able to make friends really quickly, I guess you have to when you're from another planet." Janet smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Another silence fell over them, until Jack broke it again. "I was gonna ask you you know." He said suddenly after a few minutes,  
  
"Ask me what?" Janet frowned.  
  
"To marry me." He paused, "Fifteen years ago, I had the ring and everything, I was gonna take you out to dinner when I got back, do the whole romantic down on one knee thing." He continued, his voice neutral, Janet was silent for a minute, unsure what to say.  
  
"I had no idea." She finally replied.  
  
"That was the point. It was supposed to be a surprise. I had it all arranged with your mom."  
  
"She never told me."  
  
"I asked her not to."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I can see that going well. 'Janet hi, how's it going, not seen you for nine years but guess what I was planning before you left me.." His voice betrayed more bitterness than he intended, Janet was slightly taken-a- back for a minute,  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It doesn't matter." He replied, his tone dismissive.  
  
"It does or you wouldn't have mentioned it." Janet pushed the issue, glad that she wasn't facing him. He didn't say anything, "If you could change it, would you?" She stopped, but continued realising her question wasn't clear, "I mean, if you could make it so the last fifteen years you were married to me, would you?" She asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.  
  
"I don't know." He sighed, "You?"  
  
"I don't know either, everything would be so different..we'd probably have never even heard of the 'Stargate'. " She replied, Jack snorted,  
  
"I'm starting to think that wouldn't be such a bad thing."  
  
"What do you mean?" Janet asked, concerned by the turn the conversation had taken.  
  
"I'm sick of seeing good men die through that damn thing." He said bitterly.  
  
"Is this because of Daniel?" She asked, shifting so they were face to face.  
  
"No. Maybe. I don't know." He was pensive for a minute, "I just..seeing what happened to Daniel, and I've been thinking about what you said. I missed most of Charlie's childhood because I was away on damn missions, I don't want the same thing to happen again." He said sadly, "And I definitely don't want that little one growing up without a daddy...and I don't want to leave you to do this by yourself." His eye contact with her was unwavering, and she found it a bit unnerving, she looked down.  
  
"They need you."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I can't be that selfish."  
  
"What?" He frowned, and she looked again, this time it was her who held the eye contact,  
  
"How many times have you saved this entire planet?" She asked sincerely, he shrugged,  
  
"Apparently Teal'c keeps count." He tried to lighten the mood,  
  
"The point is, none of us would be here if it wasn't for you, I can't keep you away from what you do."  
  
"What about the baby?"  
  
"IF and I stress the if, something were to happen, I'd never let this baby forget about its father."  
  
"I thought you were too scared to love me?"  
  
"It's about time I got over it, besides, I think things have gone a little far now.." She said, stroking her bump. He smiled,  
  
"Yeah, I guess." They heard a door slam.  
  
"Hey mom, I'm ho-" Cassie stopped when she saw Jack. "Mom?" She gave Janet a questioning look.  
  
"It's ok honey, can you wait in your room for a minute, I'll come talk to you in a sec." Janet smiled reassuringly, but Cassie still hesitated,  
  
"Ok." She went off in the direction of her room.  
  
"Does she know? About us I mean." Jack asked when he heard the door close.  
  
"No." Janet replied, "But she's a smart kid, she knows baby don't just appear. I think she'll have figured it out."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I should go talk to her..." She said, heaving herself off the couch. He didn't say anything as she left the room. Janet knocked the door to Cassie's room, "Sweetie, can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah." Came the muffled reply, Janet went in, sitting down next to Cass on her bed. "So the baby's Jacks?" She asked bluntly.  
  
"Yeah." Janet sighed, not sure how to take the tone in which Cassie asked the question. "Are you ok with that?"  
  
"I guess." She sighed, "I mean it's not like there's much I can do about it." She said, keeping her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Sweetie, this baby doesn't change how I feel about you ok, you're my daughter, nothing will ever change that, ok?" Cassie nodded,  
  
"Ok." There was a silence, "Does this mean we're moving back to Colorado?" She asked excitedly,  
  
"Maybe...probably, after the baby's born." Janet smiled, as Cassie's face nearly split with the grin on it.  
  
"That's great." She hugged her mom, "How soon after?"  
  
"Slow down Cass, maybe a couple of weeks."  
  
"Oh." She said dejectedly, "Well, that's ok, I mean, what's another couple of weeks?" She tried to come across cheerfully. Janet smiled at her daughters' diplomacy,  
  
"You can go back early if you want. It's just, I have everything arranged for the baby coming here, and I can't fly, and I really don't want to drive back when I'm this pregnant."  
  
"Mom, it's ok, I get it. I want to stay here with you." She stopped her mother's babbling, Janet smiled,  
  
"You're really something you know that?"  
  
"I've been told..." She laughed. Janet hugged her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too mom." She hugged back for a second, "Now get off before you start getting all hormonal and crying again."  
  
"Hey!" She said standing, "You can be just as hormonal as me young lady." Janet said as she left the room, she got a surprise when she saw Jack standing near the door.  
  
"I...umm...I got bored, sorry." He stammered together an apology,  
  
"It's ok." She said going back through to the living room.  
  
"I heard what you were saying to Cassie about going back to Colorado."  
  
"And.."  
  
"Are you sure you want to wait?" He asked, "I mean, wouldn't it be easier to go back now?"  
  
"Probably, but I really, really don't much fancy the drive back to Colorado with this." She said pointing to her bump.  
  
"Not even with some company?" He asked, she looked at him questioningly,  
  
"I thought you flew down?"  
  
"Nothing to stop me driving back."  
  
"You would do that?"  
  
"Sure why not? I mean, I know your back's probably sore, and you'll probably have some bladder issues, but it's gotta be easier than with a baby right?" He joked,  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." She smiled,  
  
"So that's it settled then, we go back."  
  
"Yeah." Janet agreed, smiling weakly. 


	9. Part Nine

Janet arrived at work the next morning a little early the next morning, the traffic being much better than usual, probably because she'd left almost half an hour early.  
  
"Hi." Joanne greeted her as she dumped her purse on the table in the staff room.  
  
"Hey." Janet replied without much emotion.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be in today."  
  
"Why not?" Janet asked, sitting down across from Joanna at the table after putting her stuff in her locker.  
  
"I just thought you and Jack would have a lot of stuff to sort out." She smiled almost apologetically. Janet snorted in response,  
  
"Right." She replied. Joanne frowned,  
  
"What?" She asked,  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Janet, it's obvious something's bothering you. Give me a break I mean, I'm not stupid." She pressed, Janet sighed.  
  
"It's just Jack."  
  
"What? What'd he do?" Joanne asked, concerned.  
  
"No, nothing." She paused. "It's just. Last night, we went from being angry with each other, to hugging. It just felt off. And now he's decided we should go back to Colorado before the baby's born." She said the last part less than enthusiastically.  
  
"And you don't want to go back?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just, I would have preferred to wait until after the baby was born." She paused again, "I'm just being selfish, Jack has to go back for his job, and Cassie wants to see her friends."  
  
"Is it what you really want?" Joanne asked, seeing the less than eager way Janet spoke about returning to Colorado.  
  
"I don't know." She thought for a moment. "A part of me does. But another part of me really dreads going back."  
  
"What parts winning?" Joanne asked with a smile,  
  
"I'd say it's a tie just now." Janet smiled back.  
  
"Do you know why you don't want to go back?"  
  
"Yeap."  
  
"And..?"  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Oh." Joanne said as the realisation dawned on her. "Did you talk to Jack about it?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What'd he say?"  
  
"That there's nothing between them. I know he's lying, but I just acted like I believed him. I couldn't really face going through all that with him last night." She laughed, "How the hell did my life end up so complicated?"  
  
"Oh come it's not that bad."  
  
"Right. I'm only pregnant with my ex's baby, who lest we forget has a thing with my best friend, except they can't do anything about it because of they frat. regs." Janet neglected to mention the part about how they were together in two alternate realities.  
  
"Well when you put it like that..."  
  
"I just feel horrible about doing this to Sam. She loves him, really loves him."  
  
"If she loves him so much why didn't she just get a transfer?" Joanne frowned.  
  
"Her work's important to her."  
  
"Her analysis of deep space radar telemetry?"  
  
"It's apparently fascinating, if you're into that sort of thing." She stopped when she saw Joanne's dubious look. "Look, it's all classified, but the point is, what they do is important, very important."  
  
"I suppose." She said doubtfully, not understanding what could be more important. "So are you going to go?"  
  
"I don't really have much choice." She replied, "I knew I'd have to go back sometime, but.."  
  
"You thought you'd be able to decide when." Joanne finished the sentence for her. Janet nodded. "You know, if Sam's really such a great friend she'll understand." Joanne tried to be helpful.  
  
"I don't know." Janet paused for a second, "I mean, she doesn't even know Jack and I knew each other before."  
  
"She doesn't?" Joanne was a little shocked by this development.  
  
"It just kinda never came up in conversation." Janet replied sheepishly. Joanne's look prompted some more. "Well I mean what was I supposed to say, 'Guess what Sam? I used to live with your CO.' Yeah that's the kind of thing you just fling in." She said defensively.  
  
"You're right, sorry." She smiled, "So when are you going?" She asked.  
  
"After I've worked my four weeks notice I guess." Janet replied, her tone returning to the less than eager one from before.  
  
"You don't have to you know." Joanne suggested.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Work the four week notice, I mean your maternity leave's starting in two weeks anyway. And I know the doctor that's covering for you is available right now. You could just go."  
  
"That eager to get rid of me?" Janet joked.  
  
"No! No, that's not what I meant. I mean if anything it's the opposite, you're a great doctor. But I'm just thinking about you, I mean, you have to drive back right?" Janet nodded, "Well would you rather do it six and half or seven and a half months? And I mean, you're gonna have to face Sam sometime, the longer you leave it.."  
  
"I guess you're right." She said, lost in thought. "Are you sure that's ok though, I mean I feel like I'm dropping you in it. You persuaded the board to take me on, and now I'm leaving."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm the boss in the ER, all hiring and firing decisions are up to me, the board just think they have a say." She laughed.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem. So, you want to make today your last day?"  
  
"It's your call."  
  
"Ok." She looked at her watch. "Looks like Mathew and Kerry are late again. Come on, you ready for your last day?" She smiled, Janet returned the smile,  
  
"Oh yeah, bring it on." She laughed,  
  
"You're gonna be sorry you said that, we're gonna be really busy now." Joanne said, pouting. Janet laughed.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot about the jinx." She said as they both stepped out into the ER.  
  
- ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ -  
  
Jack heard the door click as Janet came home,  
  
"Where the hell have you been?" Jack asked springing up off the seat and towards her.  
  
"What?" She asked pushing past him.  
  
"It's almost eight, your shift ended almost two hours ago." He said looking at his watch.  
  
"Sorry, I went out with Joanne and some people from work." She said, annoyed by the way he was questioning her.  
  
"Well you could have called, I was worried."  
  
"I'm sorry ok?" She said, her voice softening. "I'm not used to having somebody at home waiting for me."  
  
"I guess." He sat down as she got herself a drink, "So how was work?" He asked, trying to be cheerful.  
  
"Fine, just the usual."  
  
"You know I was thinking, are you sure it's safe to work there, I mean, I saw this documentary about two doctors being stabbed-" He was cut off mid- sentence,  
  
"That wasn't a documentary Jack, that was ER, the TV show." She said, slightly amused, "And you don't have to worry, Joanne suggested that today be my last day."  
  
"She did?" Jack asked excitedly.  
  
"Yeah. That's why we went to the bar, an impromptu leaving party."  
  
"You went to a bar?" He asked, his voice filled with concern. "With smoke and stuff. You didn't drink anything did you?"  
  
"Jesus Jack, calm down. The baby won't be affected because I was in a bar for a couple of hours."  
  
"Right. Right, sorry." He quickly changed the subject. "That's great though! We can go back even sooner." Jack said, grinning.  
  
"Yeah, great." Janet tried to sound happy.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jack asked,  
  
Nothing." She lied. "I'm just tired." Which wasn't a lie at all, she was almost dead on her feet. She finished her drink, walking over to the couch rubbing her aching back.  
  
"Your back sore?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah." She didn't sit down. "Is Cass in her room?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'll just go say hi." She walked away. Leaving Jack somewhat bemused by her lack of enthusiasm about going back, and despite what she said, he knew fine while it wasn't just tiredness. 


	10. Part Ten

Jack insisted on packing most of Janet's stuff away himself, he seemed paranoid about her even looking at something heavy. Janet would have found his concern sweet if it weren't so annoying. A full day of packing later and they were ready to go. Jack drove, which Janet had to admit she didn't mind. They drove Cassie to the airport, she was going to fly up ahead of them, stay with Janet's mom and then Jack and Janet would pick her up on the way back to Colorado.  
  
They had been driving for almost twelve hours straight when Janet finally managed to convince Jack to pull over at a motel. He gave in somewhat gratefully, not thinking he would want to go on much further. Janet waited in the car while Jack booked the room. He came back out with the key and drove the car round to their room. He grabbed their overnight bags from the trunk and then helped Janet out of the car, her back not giving her much assistance. Jack opened the door and switched on the light, the special ops man in him sweeping the room. Janet frowned,  
  
"There's only one bed." She observed. Jack looked down,  
  
"Yeah...well you know, I figured, we could, um..combine body heat! Yeah, that's it." He mumbled. She smiled,  
  
"It's ok, it's not like we haven't shared a bed before." She said sitting down rubbing her back.  
  
"Sorry." He smiled lopsidedly, obviously afraid he'd pushed it a little to far with the one bed stunt. Which he might well have done if Janet hadn't been so tired. He decided on a strategic subject change. "Is your back still sore?" He asked,  
  
"Yeah." She said, still rubbing it. "My doctor warned me that the extra pressure might aggravate that injury."  
  
"What injury?" Jack frowned,  
  
"Remember that time, we um..."  
  
"Oh!" Yes, Jack remembered that night well, hell, he still had dreams about it. "That injury." He smiled, dropping the bags he went over to the bed, kneeling behind her where she sat on the edge.  
  
"Jack what are you do-" She was cut off mid-sentence as his hands began to massage her back, starting at her shoulders. She moaned slightly at the feeling of relief his hands brought.  
  
"I would suggest lie down, but, uh..."  
  
"This is good." She said, sighing happily. He continued in silence for a while, but then brought up something that had been bothering him.  
  
"Janet?"  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"You remember you asked me about Sam and I said there was nothing between us?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm."  
  
"I was lying."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, but it's not like how I think you think it is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I mean. You think I love her, don't you?" She nodded. "But I don't. During the whole Zatarc thing, I said that I care about her a lot more than I'm supposed to, which I do. But I'm not supposed to care about her at all, she's just supposed to be my subordinate. I don't love her, at least, not like that." He paused. "Not like I love you." He said quietly. She froze, turning slowly to face him.  
  
"What?" She frowned, unsure she had heard right.  
  
"I said I don't love Carter, not like I love you." He repeated clearly. Janet stayed still for a second, which seemed like an eternity to Jack, before smiling slightly. He scooted to the edge of the bed, so he was sitting with his feet on the floor like her, and then enveloped her in a hug. It was then, when she was right next to his ear, that she quietly whispered her response.  
  
"I love you too." This made Jack hug her even tighter. They sat like that for what seemed like hours, until Jack pulled back.  
  
"So does this mean we're.." He searched for the right word. "together, again?" She looked shocked,  
  
"If you want..but, I mean, I was an idiot about this whole thing, and I'd understand if you didn't want to, because-" She was cut-off by Jack's mouth covering her own as he gently kissed her.  
  
"I want." He smiled. 


	11. Part Eleven

A/N- Huge thankies to my beta Tricia, it makes sooooooo much more sense now : )  
  
After another full day of driving, Janet and Jack finally arrived at Janet's Mom's house. Jack stopped the car in the driveway, sighing, he undid his seat belt and watched as Janet did the same.  
  
"You ready?" He asked, his lips curling into a slight smile.  
  
"Not really." She laughed, "She's gonna kill me." She continued still smiling nervously as Jack frowned at her, "For not telling her."  
  
"About what?" He asked, his eyes widening as she looked down.  
  
"About this." She said indicating her bump, more noticeable now than before due to the tighter top she was wearing.  
  
"She didn't know?" Jack was shocked especially when Janet shook her head, "Ok, now I'm really nervous."  
  
Janet laughed. "Come on, we better get this over with." She said , opening the door and stepping out of the car. Jack followed her, running a little to catch up with her and then grabbing her hand as they walked. They got to the door and Janet used her key to unlock it, she then turned to Jack, sighing heavily.  
  
"You go first." She whispered.  
  
"What?" He whispered back, "I don't wanna go first, she's your mom for crying out loud!" His voice got louder as he spoke attracting Kate's attention. She stepped into the hallway, approaching the couple, who were by now enthralled in an argument about who should go in first.  
  
"Janet honey, is that you?" She asked as she walked down the hall. The couple turned to face her guiltily. Kate reached them and her eyes almost popped out of her head when she caught sight of her daughter properly.  
  
"Hi, mom." Janet said sheepishly.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there all night." She said turning around and going back to the living room. Janet looked at Jack, silently telling him to go first.  
  
"No!" He whispered.  
  
"Go!" She pushed him into the house, he followed after Kate, half-dragging her behind him.  
  
"Uh..Mom." He nodded as they entered the room.  
  
"Sit down." Kate half-requested, half-ordered. Jack sat immediately, and Janet followed suit not long after. "Let me get us all something to drink." She said, her tone neutral, before disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
"She's just like you are when you're pissed off, she doesn't have any needles does she?" Jack whispered. Janet elbowed him in response. "Agh, it was just a question." He whispered as Kate reappeared, a tray in hand.  
  
"Well, I can see you've been busy." She said, handing them each a coffee, "Don't worry it's de-caff, dear." She said to Janet. Neither Jack nor Janet said anything, both nervously sipping on their coffee. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, "You know, I could tell there was something different about you on the phone." Kate said, causing Janet to roll her eyes.  
  
"Mom, you can not hear pregnancy on the phone." She sighed, sounding exasperated.  
  
"A mother knows these things, dear." Kate smiled.  
  
"Mom, you convince yourself I'm pregnant every time I have a cold."  
  
"No, I don't." She said defensively, "I just live in hope of another grandchild." She continued, causing Janet to roll her eyes again.  
  
"You don't expect any from Scott or Jeffrey, why do I have to provide them all?" She replied, her voice almost whiny.  
  
"Because your brothers aren't the settling down type, and besides you're the eldest, think of it as your privilege."  
  
"Gee, thanks mom." She said sarcastically. Kate smiled slightly, a glint of something in her eye, she then turned her attention to Jack.  
  
"So, Jonathan." She deliberately used his full name. Jack gulped.  
  
"Yes?" He remembered not to call her ma'am.  
  
"Gonna be a dad, huh?" She broke into a huge smile. "Oh, you should have seen your face." She laughed, "I wish I had a camera." She said still laughing. Jack frowned for a minute before smiling as well, as did Janet.  
  
"That wasn't funny." He said indignantly.  
  
"Oh, yes, it was, I really had you going there."  
  
"Ok, maybe a little." He gave in, still smiling. Another silence fell over the three.  
  
"Is Cass in bed?" Janet asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, she wanted to stay up and wait for you but she was tired." Kate replied.  
  
"I'll go see her." Janet said standing up.  
  
"She's in your old room." Kate told her as she reached the door.  
  
"Ok." Janet replied as she left the room. Once she had left, Kate turned to Jack again.  
  
"So is she really ok?" She asked, concern for her daughter filling her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Jack replied nodding.  
  
"So, you don't think she'll try to run again?"  
  
"I don't think so, I think this time, it'll work about work out between us between us." Jack said hopefully.  
  
"I hope so, I really do." 


	12. Part Twelve

They had left Janet's mom's right after breakfast that morning. They'd had to drive the rest of the journey in separate cars, Jack picking his up from the airport where he had parked it before he left for Atlanta. When they arrived in Colorado, Cassie was desperate to see her friends, so Janet agreed to drop her off while Jack went home to check his place.  
  
Jack pulled his car into Janet's garage, closing the door behind him, swiftly jumping out and going inside. He frowned when he found the place in silence, but his frown changed to a smile when he went into her living room. Janet was lying curled up on the couch fast asleep. He went over to the couch and gently lifted her off, cursing his knees in the process and then carefully carrying her up stairs to her bedroom. He laid her down, pulling the covers over her, smiling again as she snuggled down. He lightly kissed her forehead before returning downstairs.  
  
Sam sighed as she stopped her car in Janet's driveway. She wondered why she still bothered coming around to keep the house in order, it had been months now and she doubted if she'd ever see Janet again, and now Jack had disappeared as well. She was beginning to wonder just what the hell had happened. She checked Janet's mailbox, frowning when she saw somebody had already collected today's mail. She looked to the house, but saw no sign of anyone being there. She continued as usual, going inside to check that everything was ok.  
  
Jack stood up as he heard the lock on the front door click and the door open, going into the hall, he was caught off-guard to see Sam standing there. Her mouth nearly hit the floor when she saw him.  
  
"Sir?" She questioned, her voice loud.  
  
"Sssh,Carter, Janet's asleep." He pointed upstairs, she frowned, but followed him into the living room.  
  
"Sir...what's going on, why didn't you tell me where you were?" She demanded.  
  
He sighed, "It's complicated, Carter."  
  
"Well, why don't you try explaining it." She replied, her voice betraying some of the bitterness she felt.  
  
This caused him to sigh again. "She's pregnant." He said after a few moments, her eyebrows shot up in a questioning manner. "Janet's pregnant." He confirmed.  
  
Sam fell into a stunned silence for a few minutes, trying to take in the news, "Wha-....I mean..how, I didn't even know she was seeing anyone."  
  
"She wasn't."  
  
"Then what?" Sam asked, clearly confused by what she was being told.  
  
He didn't speak for what seemed like an eternity to Sam. "The baby's mine, Sam." He said finally.  
  
She didn't know what to say, "I..um..congratulations." She said her tone hardly happy.  
  
"I know this is a pretty big shock for you." He smiled slightly.  
  
She laughed, "That's an understatement."  
  
He laughed along with her, "Yeah."  
  
Another awkward silence fell over the pair, "Is that why she left?" Sam asked eventually.  
  
Jack nodded, "It's her way of dealing with things."  
  
"You say it like she's done it before." Sam frowned.  
  
"She has." He replied, Sam sent another questioning look his way.  
  
"Fifteen years ago." He said.  
  
"Fifteen years ago? You knew each other before the SGC?" She asked abruptly, "And neither of you thought this was something I'd like to know?"  
  
"It was none of your damn business, Carter." He snapped back. Relenting immediately, "Sorry, it just..it didn't end well."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I came home and she wasn't there, is what happened."  
  
"She left you?"  
  
"No, Carter, she was at the store. Yes, she left me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, she doesn't deal with commitment very well...at least not back then." He said sighing again.  
  
"I still don't understand, why did she leave this time?"  
  
Jack paused before telling her, "She was afraid she'd hurt you."  
  
Jack struggled to read the emotions that flashed across her face, "Me..what's this got to do with me?" She lied badly.  
  
Before he had a chance to say anything, Janet appeared in the doorway of the living room, her eyes widening when she saw Sam, Jack watched as Sam put a mask over her emotions.  
  
"Hey!" Sam greeted her friend, smiling, although it was obvious that it didn't quite reach her eyes. She stood up and greeted her friend with a hug. "The Colonel just told me the good news. Congratulations." She said, slightly edging towards the door. "I've gotta go, it's great you guys are back, I'll see you soon." She continued, all the time backing towards the door, before she turned around and left before either of them had a chance to say anything.  
  
"I take it you told her." Janet said sitting down on the couch next to Jack.  
  
He nodded, "Yeap."  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Well, it wasn't...so bad."  
  
"Right." She agreed sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, come on, she'll get over it." He put a comforting arm around her.  
  
"She shouldn't have to." She replied guiltily.  
  
"Janet, will you stop beating yourself up about this. She's probably just a little shocked, and probably hurt that you didn't tell her about the baby." He said reassuringly.  
  
"I guess." She agreed.  
  
"See, now will you stop worrying, it's not good for you." He said smiling. "You want some dinner?" He asked.  
  
"You're gonna cook?" She asked sceptically.  
  
"Hell no! I don't want to poison you. I'm gonna pick up the phone." He clarified.  
  
"Oh, well, in that case, yes." She smiled as he went into the kitchen to check the numbers off the fridge. "Get Chinese." She called after him.  
  
"Ok." He replied, "You still like the same?" He asked.  
  
"In the entire time I've known you have I ever changed my order?" She replied.  
  
"Good point." He laughed, picking up the phone, he placed the order and returned to the couch beside Janet, "It'll be about half an hour." He said as he sat down.  
  
"Ok." She smiled as he turned on the TV, trying to put her worries about Sam to the back of her mind. 


	13. Part Thirteen

It had been two weeks since Jack, Janet and Cassie has returned from Atlanta. Jack had gone back to work a few days after they got back. Cassie was spending most of her time out with friends trying to catch up on everything she'd missed over the past few months while Janet was trying to busy herself around the house. In the two weeks since they'd been back, Janet had only seen Sam that one time, of course Jack had seen her at work, but he didn't say much about her to Janet, which worried her more than a little.  
  
Janet was in the backyard enjoying the sunshine when she heard the door slam shut. She got up from her lounger and went to see if it was Jack or Cassie who was annoyed.  
  
"Hey." She greeted Jack.  
  
He smiled when he saw her, "Hey."  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
He sighed, "I've got to go to Antarctica for a while?"  
  
"Antarctica?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How long is a while?"  
  
"I dunno, a couple of days, a week maybe, the geeks that are studying the area where we found the second 'gate have found something."  
  
"Oh." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, it sucks, I know."  
  
"No." She smiled, "It's better you're there than off-world, I mean, how much trouble could you get yourself into down there." 


	14. Part Fourteen

A/N- Muchly thankies to Tricia for betaing.  
  
Janet was drifting in and out of consciousness, twisting and turning to try to get comfortable. It was nearly three in the morning when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello." She answered sleepily.  
  
"Dr Fraiser, I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
She recognised the grave voice as General Hammond's, "Sir?" She responded automatically, "What's happened? Is it Jack?" She asked, slightly panicked that the General was phoning her at this late hour.  
  
"I'm afraid so." He replied, his voice taking on an even graver tone.  
  
"What is it?" She asked apprehensively, unsure if she actually wanted to know what kind of trouble he had managed to get himself into.  
  
"I think it's best if you come to the base." He answered.  
  
Janet was in a state now, she knew it must be serious if Hammond was telling her, now a civilian, to come on base. "Yes, si-" She cut herself off, "I'll be right there."  
  
She jumped out of bed as quickly as she could manage, silently cursing Jack, only he could manage to get in as much trouble on earth as off-world, she thought as she pulled on a pair of jeans and a top. She quietly went into Cassie's room, pulling the duvet up, brushing away a stray strand of hair as her daughter shifted in her bed.  
  
"Mom?" She mumbled.  
  
"Yeah, sweetie." She whispered. Cassie mumbled something incoherent, "Sweetie, I have to go to the base, ok?"  
  
"Mmmhmm." She murmured.  
  
"I don't know when I'll be back, I'll call you in the morning." She said still whispering. She kissed her on the forehead, carefully tucking her in once more.  
  
She went down stairs, writing Cassie a note, knowing that she probably would not remember much about their conversation. She quickly grabbed her coat and her keys and rushed out of the house as quickly as she could with her bulky figure.  
  
Arriving at the base, it became obvious the guards had been told to expect her. Exiting the elevator at NORAD she was met by General Hammond,  
  
"Doctor." He nodded, "Good to see you again." He smiled slightly, this was the first time she had seen him since getting back.  
  
"Yeah." She replied distractedly. "Sir, I don't mean to be abrupt, but what's going on?" She asked as they entered the elevator down to the SGC.  
  
He looked to the camera in the elevator, "Not here."  
  
She nodded in response, understanding. She walked with him in silence until they reached his office, he allowed her to enter first, closing the door behind as he followed her in. She took the seat he offered as he sat opposite her.  
  
"Doctor, I'm sure I don't need to tell you what I'm about to say is classified.." He began.  
  
"You know I'm not about to tell anyone." She answered annoyed at how long he was taking to get to the point.  
  
He nodded, "They found a woman frozen in the ice." He began to explain. "She was thawed out, and amazingly was still alive."  
  
Janet's eyes widened, "How?" She asked.  
  
"We're not exactly sure. But it seems that she was carrying some sort of a disease." He said, his tone becoming even graver than before.  
  
"A disease." She asked. "What kind of disease? Is it treatable?" She bombarded him with questions.  
  
He held up his hands, "Doctor, I don't know much of anything at this point. Dr Warner is working on it." He paused, "Major Carter, Jonas Quinn and the other scientists at the station have been cured of the disease by the woman whom they dug out." He stopped.  
  
"And Jack?" She asked.  
  
He sighed even though he knew the question was coming, "He's still ill." He paused again, "The woman, Ayana, is gravely ill, she doesn't have the strength to cure him."  
  
"Can I see him?" She asked, her voice wavering slightly.  
  
"Of course." He stood up, allowing her to leave in front of him, she knew the way.  
  
She entered the observation both of Jack's room, Sam was there, and she saw Janet visibly at the site of Jack.  
  
"Oh, God." Was all she could say. 


	15. Part Fifteen

Janet was startled out of her reverie as she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs leading up to the briefing room. She had reluctantly left the observation room after the Tok'ra's attempt to heal Jack with the hand device had failed. She knew her friends had left her alone in the briefing room for a few moments to allow her to regain some composure, and for that she was eternally thankful.  
  
"His condition is beyond the healing of a hand device." She heard the unmistakable voice of the Tok'ra. "However, there is a symbiote who is in dire need of a host."  
  
"Doctor." Hammond acknowledge Janet as they entered the briefing room.  
  
"What happened?" Sam asked Thoran as they reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"The former host was mortally wounded on assignment and the symbiote was unable to heal him. We believe that would not be the case with Colonel O'Neill. Physical trauma is much more difficult to deal with than disease."  
  
Janet stood up, shocked as she realised what the Tok'ra was suggesting.  
  
"I do not believe Colonel O'Neill would choose to become a Tok'ra." Teal'c stated the obvious.  
  
"I am aware of the Colonel's dislike for our kind. However, I am surprised that you think he would choose death over blending."  
  
Janet was just about ready to jump into the conversation when Jonas appeared, a grave look on his face.  
  
"Ayiana's dead." He paused. "Dr Warner did everything he could, but."  
  
"She may have been on borrowed time from the start." Sam admitted in a defeated tone.  
  
"Jonas, this is Thoran of the Tok'ra. Thoran, this is Jonas Quinn. The Tok'ra are offering a symbiote in the hopes that it can heal Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"What does Colonel O'Neill have to say?" Jonas asked,  
  
"Colonel O'Neill's in a coma. The fact is, we may be in the position of having to decide for him." Hammond replied.  
  
"We can't do that." Janet finally joined the conversation.  
  
The Tok'ra turned to her, "No Tok'ra symbiote would choose to blend with an unwilling host permanently. Perhaps a temporary arrangement can be reached?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Hammond asked.  
  
"The symbiote, Kanan, is someone I know well. I have no doubt that he would be willing to blend with O'Neill, cure him, and then leave him again. If another suitable host can be found."  
  
Janet felt some of Jack's cynicism about the Tok'ra, she had one major problem with that sentence, IF another host can be found.  
  
"If not?" Teal'c took the words right out of her mouth.  
  
"I assure you he would ultimately sacrifice himself rather than remain with an unwilling host. Kanan's former host died before he was able to reveal the details of what we believe was vital intelligence about the undercover mission he was on."  
  
Janet could hear Jack's voice as clear as day, 'Ah, and now the other shoe drops.'  
  
"I cannot stress enough how important that information could be."  
  
There was silence for a moment, and Janet knew they would be waiting for her to say something. She was his 'partner', but she couldn't make this decision for him, it had to be his choice. As much as it would just be easier for her to stand here, and tell them to do it, to save him.  
  
"We have to at least give him a chance to decide for himself." She said. "We owe him that."  
  
She could see Sam, Teal'c and Jonas look to one another in agreement.  
  
"Sir, Janet's right, as much as we all want to help him, he has to choose." Sam said.  
  
"I'll talk to him." Janet said quietly.  
  
"Wha- well, I mean are you sure that's such a good idea." Sam waved her arm in the direction of Janet's swollen abdomen.  
  
"I'll be in Haz-Mat gear." She paused, "I really think this is something I have to do."  
  
Janet almost dreaded the sound indicating it was safe to proceed. She didn't know what she was going to do or say. All she knew the moment that she saw Jack on the gurney, was that she needed him, and that he couldn't die, he couldn't leave her alone. This was exactly why she had run away from him, to avoid this exact thing from happening. To have him inches away from death, while all she could do was watch from the sidelines.  
  
She approached his bed cautiously, watching carefully as Warner administered something through Jack's IV line.  
  
"1cc of epi?" She asked.  
  
Warner nodded in response. "I don't know if this will work." He said sceptically.  
  
"It'll work." Janet whispered to herself. "It has to."  
  
She waited a moment, and then carefully leaned over his bed.  
  
"Jack." She said softly. "Jack, I need you to listen to me." She paused. "The Tok'ra have offered you a deal, they have a symbiote that could cure you." He didn't respond. "Jack, can you hear me?"  
  
His eyes fluttered open, "Janet?" He croaked out.  
  
She smiled, squeezing his hand. "Yeah."  
  
He was shaking his head slightly, "They put a snake in me over my dead body."  
  
She had known he would say something along those lines. "It's only temporary, the symbiote will cure and then leave you." She paused, "Hopefully you'd be home in time to see the little one born." She smiled slightly, squeezing his hand again.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"Jack.please." She begged. "You promised me you would always come back to us." She whispered, running a hand across his forehead.  
  
He focused on her, and she could see the turmoil behind his deep brown eyes.  
  
Then finally, he nodded, squeezing her hand as he did so.  
  
Almost instantly a team moved in to get him ready for transport, while SG-1 geared up to move out, within minutes they were ready to close the lid of the transportation stretcher.  
  
"Wait." Came Jack's indignant cry, quiet as it was. He looked to Janet, and she approached immediately.  
  
She leant down, to make sure only he could hear her, "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
He nodded his head slightly, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She replied, pulling down the lid of the stretcher, allowing her hand to linger on the glass longer than necessary.  
  
The gurney was wheeled away, leaving Janet in a deserted room, feeling more vulnerable than she had in a very long time. 


End file.
